Tiana Toomes (Earth-616)
She was eventually caught by Spider-Man after she beat up a group of Tombstone's henchmen in a junkyard. Starling attacked Spider-Man, thinking he was another superpowered henchman of Tombstone's. Once he convinced her that he was one of the good guys, they talked about how she had been tracking Tombstone since leaving Detroit. After the brief encounter, Starling flew off to follow another lead, but gave Spider-Man her number in case he came across Tombstone first. Starling later caught up with Spider-Man after he was casing out Tombstone's penthouse in Brooklyn Heights. She told Miles that there was going to be a lot of noise up there as she planned on killing Tombstone in retaliation for the death of her friend by the mobster's hand. Starling flew to the rooftop where she was confronted by a large number of Tombstone's henchman who started to shoot at her. She deflected the bullets, using her wings as shields. She then grabbed one of the guys and was able to throw him off the building when Spider-Man used his webbing on the guy to pull him back up to the top surface. As the both of them were finished taking out the group, Tombstone busted open the roof door and began shooting a gatling gun in their direction. Starling flew right at Tombstone and one of the bullets penetrated through Starling's stomach, knocking her to the ground. After tussling with Spider-Man, Starling swooped in and grabbed Tombstone by the shirt, flying him straight up in the air. Spider-Man fired his webbing to the back of Tombstone which caused him to be carried away too. Starling planned on dropping Tombstone but Spider-Man told her that if she dropped Tombstone she would be killing him as well. Tombstone threatened Starling, so she let go, which put Spider-Man and Tombstone into freefall. Spider-Man screamed to her that she was better than this, which caused Starling to fly back down and grab the webbing, lowering them down to the ground. Tombstone was arrested for the assault, and while the police handcuffed and put him in the squad car, Starling and Spider-Man were on the top of the building watching from afar. They sat and had a conversation with Spider-Man acknowledging how cool her suit was. Starling unmasked herself, revealing to the web-slinger that her name was Tiana Toomes, the granddaughter of the criminal Vulture. She explained how her granddad had created the suit for her and taught her how to fly. With this information, Tiana thought that Spider-Man would also reveal his identity to her, but to no avail, which ticked off Tiana. She said she would stay out Brooklyn as she waved goodbye to Spider-Man. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = An alternate version of the Vulture's Wings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Armor Users